SUMMER FAITH
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Katsuki telah merencanakan liburan musim panasnya kali ini untuk menjadikan Izuku pacarnya. Kepercayaannya pada musim panas telah memberinya nasib baik, dibuktikan dengan Izuku dan Katsuki jadian. Musim panas kali ini pun tak di sia-siakan oleh Katsuki bersama Izuku. Tapi apa jadinya kalau hubungan seumur jagungmu sudah diganggu oleh orang ketiga?/KacchanDeku, Yaoi.


Musim panas adalah momen terbaik bagi para siswa hero untuk liburan. Kelas 1-A pun telah merencanakan liburan bersama. Dan pantai, adalah saran yang paling banyak divoting oleh seluruh siswa.

Setelah ujian sudah mereka tempuh dan menghasilkan nilai yang memuaskan, seluruhnya pun bersiap untuk liburan pribadi mereka.

Dari sekian banyak teman-temannya yang semangat untuk liburan, Izuku lah satu-satunya yang sedikit tak bersemangat.

Ia tampak bingung saat seluruh teman-temannya sudah komplit dengan peralatan berenang seperti pelampung bebek dan sebagainya. Matanya bergerak tak nyaman dan bibirnya terus bergumam tak jelas yang suaranya mengundang perhatian Lida dan Uraraka.

"Deku-kun? Ada apa?" wajah gadis berambut coklat itu tampak khawatir, dan Izuku tak ingin membuat khawatir teman perempuannya tersebut.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menyangkal, membuang muka dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Midoriya-kun, kau kelihatan sangat gugup." Lida mencemasi keadaan temannya, namun Izuku masih menyangkal.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak gugup.. ahahaha.." dan keringat dingin jelas-jelas mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" **Aku lupa memberitahu All Might kalau aku ikut liburan! Padahal musim panas ini jadwal ku latihan dengannya! Aaaaaa!"**

Dari sudut lain, Katsuki memandang datar wajah gugup Izuku. Namun didalam pikirannya... Katsuki sedang merencanakan—

" **Ini kesempatanku menyatakan perasaan pada Deku."**

—momen pernyataan cintanya untuk Izuku di pantai nanti.

...

* * *

 **SUMMER FAITH © Ryuuki Ukara**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

* * *

...

Izuku bernafas lega saat bus yang mereka tumpangi telah berjalan menuju pantai dan sosok All Might ternyata ada didibelakang bus menyusul mereka menggunakan minibus. Pesan masuk pun segera menarik perhatian Izuku dari obrolan temannya

" _Midoriya-shounen, kita tunda latihan kita dan nikmati liburan!"_ emoji semangat bergambar lengan berotot pun mengundang senyum diwajah Izuku.

Ia tak menyadari jika seseorang yang menjadi teman satu bangkunya didalam bus mencoba mengintip.

"Kanojo*?"

Izuku segera menoleh dan menatap kaget Tokoyami yang meliriknya penasaran.

"Bukan... Hanya pesan dari ibuku untuk berhati-hati."

Tokoyami pun mengangguk maklum saja.

Bus yang tadi hanya dihiasi reributan kecil mendadak ricuh saat Kaminari berteriak kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar memanfaatkan ku ya?!"

"Ayolah Kaminari-kun! Batere ponsel kami sudah hampir habis! Tolonglah! Kemampuanmu yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ponsel kami!" Ojiro serta Mineta mengangguk setuju, lalu beberapa teman sekelasnya mereka pun mendatangi Kaminari.

Sero, Kirishima dan Shoji pun tak ingin ketinggalan.

"KALIAN KEJAM SEKALI!"

Katsuki baru akan tertidur menikmati angin musim panas dari jendela bus, namun kantuknya mendadak hilang karna keributan dibuat teman-temannya.

"URUSE YO!"

"BAKUGOU TOLONG AKU!"

Katsuki hanya memandang geli Kaminari yang terpojok dengan sambungan data siap disodok ke wajahnya dan ponsel yang terhubung dengan kabel data siap dicharger.

Mata merah Katsuki teralih tiba-tiba ketika Todoroki dari depan berjalan ke belakang. Mau tak mau, rasa penasaran membuat ia mengikuti langkah musuhnya tersebut.

Benar saja... tujuan Todoroki adalah Deku-nya.

Izuku yang sedang berbincang tenang dengan Tokoyami segera teralih pada Todoroki yang berdiri didekat tempat duduknya.

"Tokoyami-kun... Apa kau mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?"

Didepan sana Katsuki mendecih kesal sambil menyipit tajam. Izuku tak menyadari tatapan itu, dan juga sepertinya Tokoyami tak keberatan bertukar tempat hingga akhirnya ia berdiri lalu duduk dibangku belakang bersama Lida, Sato dan Koda.

Kini Todoroki pun berhasil duduk bersama Izuku.

Yang sukses membuat Katsuki hampir meledakan bus itu.

...

Setelah sampai dipenginapan yang sudah dibooking Aoyama, mereka segera memutuskan untuk memilih teman satu kamar mereka.

Saat para perempuan memutuskan membagi dua kelompok untuk menginap didua kamar, anak laki-laki memutuskan dengan hompimpa.

Mereka berkeliling mengacungkan tangannya kedepan dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Diantara mereka yang mengembangkan seringaian senang, dua diantaranya tampak bersaing secara terang-terangan.

" **AKU YANG AKAN TIDUR SEKAMAR DENGAN MIDORIYA/DEKU!"**

Saat hompimpa mereka lakukan, dua orang saling berseru senang karna mereka satu kamar yaitu Kirishima dan Kaminari. Lalu yang kedua, Lida dan Ojiro. Ketiga, Aoyama dan Koda. Keempat, Mineta dan Shoji. Kelima Sato dan Sero.

Tersisalah empat orang, yaitu Tokoyami, Bakugo, Midoriya dan Todoroki.

Aura persaingan pun makin terasa hingga Izuku menelan ludah paksa.

Hom. Pim. Pa!

"YOSSSHAAAA! RASAKAN ITU, DISPENSER BRENGSEK!"

Katsuki tertawa senang, ia berkacak pinggang sambil menertawai wajah kekalahan Todoroki sambil menatap telapak tangannya dengan kecewa.

Tokoyami yang merasa tak enak hati pun terpaksa bergumam, "Maaf kalau aku yang menjadi teman sekamarmu, Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Disamping itu, disaat Katsuki merasa senang dan menang, Izuku gugup ketakutan karena ia akan sekamar dengan osananajiminya yang selalu membully Izuku. Saat mata Katsuki bertemu pandang dengan iris hijaunya, Izuku meneguk ludah. Ia yakin Kacchan ada niat buruk padanya saat mereka dikamar nanti, lihat saja seringaian jahatnya mengancam Izuku.

Ibu... Mungkin perpisahan kemarin, benar-benar perpisahan terakhir kita. Izuku berdoa dalam hati jika ibunya akan kuat dan menjalani hidupnya tanpa dia.

Izuku tak tau, jika seringai yang ditunjukkan Katsuki bukanlah ingin mencelakainya, melainkan ingin melaksanakan pdktnya pada Izuku.

...

Katsuki menarik nafas, ia memandang Izuku yang segera menaruh tasnya dipojok kamar. Tampaknya Izuku masih ketakutan, dan makin ketakutan saat Katsuki berjalan mendekati Izuku,

Izuku yang berbalik badan langsung dikejutkan oleh sosok Katsuki dan pandangan tajamnya.

"K-Kacchan—

"Deku."

Suara berat itu mengintimidasi si Izuku yang berjiwa submisif jika berhadapan dengan Katsuki.

"A-Aku—

"Deku."

"—maaf kalau kau tidak suka sa-satu kamar..."

"Deku!

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Izuku menutup matanya dan segera melindungi wajahnya, jaga-jaga jika Katsuki memukul wajahnya. Namun tidak. Izuku hanya tersudut didinding dengan sosok Katsuki menghalangi ruang geraknya.

 **YOSHA! KABE DON!**

Katsuki menyeringai senang, tak perduli Izuku yang hampir kencing celana karna seringai seramnya. Perfect momen dan dia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang ju—

Katsuki berkedip bingung, dihadapannya Izuku sedang berlinangan airmata, lalu bibirnya bergetar dan tak lama kemudian suara tangisannya terdengar.

"A-Aku min-minta maaf ka-kalau mengg-mengganggumu Kacchan!"

Kurungan lengan Kacchan kini tak lagi ada, juga tangis Izuku pun mulai berkurang. Tak lama kemudian Izuku segera menyingkir setelah bergumam terima kasih padanya.

Dan meninggalkan Katsuki bersama perasaan bingungnya.

...

Makan siang saat itu sangat hiruk pikuk dengan celotehan anak perempuan dan perdebatan anak laki-laki. Diantara banyak suara yang mengganggu, Katsuki setia diam sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan sumpit.

Mata merahnya melirik Izuku yang duduk jauh darinya, ia bersama Lida, Uraraka, Tokoyami dan Mineta. Juga tepat dibelakang punggung Izuku, bersender Todoroki sambil memakanan makan siangnya. Ekspresi Izuku tak menunjukkan keberatan atas apa yang dilakukan Todoroki. Juga, raut wajahnya sangat bahagia berbeda jauh jika bersama Katsuki.

Sumpit ditangan Katsuki tiba-tiba patah, mengundang seluruh pandangan dan keheningan seketika.

"O-Oi Bakugou! Ada apa?"

Kirishima menanyainya, aura Katsuki sangat gelap hingga Kaminari dan Kirishima beringsut menjauh darinya. Namun Katsuki tak menjawab pertanyaan Kirishima, ia malah membuang sumpit yang patah, mengambil yang baru dan memakannya cepat.

Seluruh mata masih memandang, sampai akhirnya Katsuki membanting sumpitnya lalu berdiri. Ia pun segera keluar dari penginapan.

"Ada apa dengannya sih?" Uraraka menatap bingung pintu keluar yang baru dilewati Katsuki.

"Mungkin dia marah karena aku satu kamar dengannya."

Penjelasan Midoriya mengundang tanya dari teman-temannya, terutama Todoroki yang menyender ke punggungnya.

"Kok gitu sih?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, Midoriya pindah ke kamar ku saja." Todoroki masih makan dengan hikmat, mengabaikan lirikan bingung Midoriya dan Tokoyami yang menghela nafas.

"Mungkin akan ku pikirkan." Gumam Izuku.

...

Sinar matahari siang itu masih menyengat, beberapa pengunjung berjemur dibawah sinarnya, sedang Katsuki sendiri berlindung dibawah payung besar. Ia duduk menekuk lutut, tangannya berulang kali melempar pasir pantai yang putih dan wajahnya tampak murung.

Dipikiran Katsuki berputar ingatan tentang Izuku. Tak pernah sedikitpun Izuku mau bersikap biasa seperti saat bersama dengan teman-temannya jika dihadapan Katsuki.

Midoriya akan ketakutan, berbicara gugup jika ada Katsuki dihadapannya. Walau berapa kali Midoriya berusaha melawan, namun gugup anak itu tak pernah lepas setiap didelik tajam oleh Katsuki.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang merasa takut padanya?

Seketika Katsuki menyesal karena dulu sering membully Izuku tanpa ampun. Jika saja ia tau karma akan membawanya pada rasa suka yang begitu besar seperti ini, ia akan memperlakukan Izuku selayaknya putri agar ia tak dijauhkan dari Katsuki.

"Jangan menggangguku."

Decihan kesal itu terdengar didekat Katsuki, mata merahnya menatap tajam sosok laki-laki dengan bekas luka dimata kirinya, Todoroki berdiri disana memasang wajah benci.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, pindahlah ke kamar ku dan bersama Tokoyami. Midoriya setuju tidur bersama ku."

Mendengar suara Todoroki berhasil mengundang amarah Katsuki, ia langsung berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan si rambut merah-putih.

"Jangan macam-macam Todoroki."

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam Bakugou." Todoroki menantang balik. "Kau selalu membuat takut Midoriya, dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Midoriya menangis sedikitpun disini. Dia disini untuk liburan, bukan tertekan karna kehadiranmu."

"Brengsek!" Katsuki langsung menarik kaos depan Todoroki, ia akan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya diwajah itu namun sosok All Might bersama Izuku tiba-tiba muncul didekat mereka.

"Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku datang, ia menatap khawatir Todoroki yang berwajah datar dan Katsuki yang berwajah marah. "A-Apa yang terjadi?!"

Katsuki melepaskan cengkramannya di kaos Todoroki, Katsuki berdecih saat Izuku langsung menatap khawatir Todoroki dan menanyai bermacam pertanyaan.

Ia menenangkan diri, melangkah mendekati Izuku dan langsung menarik bahunya lalu mencengkram erat kedua bahu Izuku. Izuku sempat memekik kaget, ia langsung memasang wajah ketakutan saat wajah Kacchan sangat dekat dengannya.

Katsuki diam, ia mengabaikan ancaman Todoroki untuk melepaskan Izuku, dan terus menatap lurus kedua mata Midoriya. Izuku...Benar-benar takut padanya.

"Bakugou-shounen—

All Might mencoba mendekat, Katsuki sudah sukses membuat Midoriya ketakutan dan All Might tak ingin anak didiknya malah pingsan ketakutan disaat mereka musti latihan disini.

Tapi kata-kata All Might berhenti disitu saat cengkraman Katsuki terlepas dan ia membalikkan badan.

"Urusi pacarmu baik-baik, Deku."

Izuku mengernyit bingung, sedang Katsuki segera berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Apanya rencana 'pernyataan cinta romantis dipantai?' kalau orang yang ia incar untuk dijadikan pacar lebih peduli pada orang lain dibanding dirinya.

...

Malam itu Izuku baru bisa kembali ke kamar inap, latihan All Might harus ia laksanakan untuk membuat kekuatan one for all nya lebih baik.

Lalu saat ia membuka pintu kamar inapnya, ia menemukan Katsuki sedang duduk bersender dinding diatas ranjang dengan satu kakinya menekuk, sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Kacchan—

"Kalau kau ingin pindah kamar, silahkan saja."

Bibir Izuku menutup seketika, ia hanya ingin menyapa osananajiminya, tapi yang ia dapat malah usiran.

"Kacchan... Aku—

Dengusan itu terdengar, "Baiklah, aku yang pindah kamar." Ia lantas berdiri, mengambil ranselnya dan melangkah keluar.

Langkah Katsuki terhenti, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. "Kenapa?"

"Todoroki bilang kau mau pindah kamar. Tapi kau tidak mau, jadi biar saja aku yang pindah."

Mata merah itu beradu dengan mata hijau Izuku, bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi. "A-Aku tidak ingin pindah—

"Tapi kau takut padaku."

"Kacchan..."

"Sudahlah.." Katsuki menepis tangan Izuku, ia pun segera—

Nafas Katsuki terasa terhenti, ia merasakan dorongan, namun tubuhnya merespon cepat agar tak limbung saat Izuku menghamburkan diri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukannya begitu erat seakan mengikat perut Katsuki.

"Aku tidak masalah satu kamar denganmu." Katsuki melotot horor, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia bisa mulai merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai memanas, "Kacchan... Sejak dulu... Aku..."

 **AKU APA?!**

Katsuki melotot kebelakang, melirik wajah Izuku yang bersembunyi dipunggungnya.

 **DEKU SIALAN! AKU APA?!**

Katsuki Bakugou siap jika detik kemudian dia akan mendengar pernyataan cinta Izuku dan ia pun akan menjawab IYA apapun juga.

Tapi saat mendengar suara Izuku yang keluar, Katsuki hilang harapan.

"Aku...menganggapmu teman. Da-dan aku tidak keberatan tidur satu kamar denganmu."

Pelukan itu terlepas, bersamaan dengan nyawa Katsuki yang hampir melayang.

Izuku berkedip bingung, ia menatap Katsuki yang berwajah pucat dengan mata putih tak berbola dan ia bergumam sesuatu hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"KA-KACCHAN?!"

Apalah daya Katsuki, kalau sudah di friendzone Izuku begini.

Darilah patah hati, sampai di friendzone. Apanya summer faith? Apanya momen indah pacaran dipantai? Kini ia tahu kalau kisah romantisnya miris begini.

Busa dimulut Katsuki makin banyak, dan suara yang dikeluarkan makin tidak terkendali. Izuku sendiri panik bukan kepalang.

"KACCHAN?!

...

Pagi indah dimusim panas.

Katsuki sudah menetapkan hati, biarlah patah hati dan kisah romantisnya sebatas teman—hari ini ia akan berlibur. Kirishima dan Kaminari pun sudah menularkan semangat musim panasnya untuk liburan.

"BIKINIIIII!"

Mereka berteriak girang, pantai dipenuhi onee-san cantik berbikini, dan teman-teman perempuannya pun tak kalah sexy menggunakan pakaian kurang bahan hingga menampakan kemolekan tubuh mereka.

"OPPAAAAAII!"

Dan Mineta salah satu orang yang paling bersemangat disana.

Katsuki berusaha biasa, ia akan menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan rasa patah hatinya. Namun matanya malah mengkhianati, seberapa kuat pun ia melawan akhirnya ia melirik Izuku yang bertelanjang dada.

Apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi saat Izuku bertelanjang dada ia bisa melihat tubuh dengan lekuk otot kecil tercetak disana. Ia tak sebesar Katsuki, tapi sukses membuat matanya tak bisa beralih dari Izuku.

Izuku berdiri dihadapan Uraraka dan Lida yang berbicara tentang laut lalu Todoroki datang dengan celana serta kemeja pantai.

"Cih merusak pemandangan."

Kaminari dan Kirishima memandang Katsuki ketika ia bergumam tak jelas. Mereka yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan tertuju pada rombongan Izuku. Mereka pun mengangguk saling mengerti.

"Todoroki menutupi pandanganmu dari dada besar Uraraka-san ya? Hahaha!" Kaminari menyeletuk langsung, tapi tak direspon oleh Katsuki yang masih tertuju pada Todoroki yang kini merangkul pundak Izuku.

"Sangat mengecewakan sih, oppai Uraraka-san harus ditutupi dengan pakaian renang sekolah." Komentar Kirishima, kini Katsuki mendengarkan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kirishima mengode pada Kaminari, "Tidak ada." Tawa mereka.

Katsuki berdecih kesal. Dan makin kesal saat melirik Izuku lagi, tangan Todoroki ada dipinggang Izuku dan si Deku tak merasa keberatan.

Seketika Kaminari dan Kirishima terlempar, debu pasir juga asap hitam mengepul disekitar Katsuki yang melotot marah. Saking tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia sampai-sampai meledakan pasir-pasir pantai hingga kini ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aizawa-sensei mendatangi anak didiknya, "Bakugou, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara tegasnya membuat down mood Katsuki. "Bukan apa-apa!" kesalnya, ia lalu berbalik dan segera meninggalkan pantai.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Uraraka berkomentar bingung, "Kayak cewe aja lagi pms."

Komentar Uraraka direspon bingung ketiga lelaki dihadapannya. Tapi detik kemudian Izuku mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Midoriya-kun! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Sebentar! Sepertinya Kacchan sedang ingin teman bicara!"

Ia pun meninggalkan Todoroki berwajah kesal. Lida dan Uraraka pun perlahan menjauhi anak pahlawan terkenal itu.

"Cih, pencari perhatian." Kesalnya.

...

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Izuku yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Menyingkirlah Deku! Aku sedang kesal!"

"Kacchan!" tangan Katsuki ditarik oleh Izuku, membuat ia berhenti dan segera menoleh pada tambatan hatinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesal... hah..."

Katsuki memandang Izuku yang mengatur nafas, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya dan mengalir turun. Dari pipi, leher lalu...

Oh sial.

Katsuki segera menarik tangannya, menutupi setengah wajahnya yang mulai memanas dengan satu tangan. Matanya melirik hal lain, walau berkali-kali tertarik dengan pucuk dada datar milik Izuku yang tak berlapis apapun.

Arrrrgh!

"Kacchan... apa kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

Wajah serius Izuku mengundang keseriusan Katsuki pula. Ia menatap sekeliling, mereka berada dibalik pepohonan yang menghalangi pandangan langsung ke mereka. Ditambah sekarang tak satupun mata tertuju padanya dan mereka benar-benar sendirian disini.

"Baiklah."

Izuku meneguk ludah, Katsuki kini berhadapan langsung dan menatap lurus padanya.

"Izuku... Aku—

"Bakugou-kun... kau dicari Aizawa-sensei."

"SIALAAAANN!"

Katsuki langsung berteriak kesal, ia segera mendelik tajam pada Ojiro yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

Kini Izuku makin bingung, ia menatap Katsuki yang segera mengarahkan tangannya ke bebatangan pohon dan meledakkan pohon tersebut.

Ojiro beringsut mundur sambil bergumam maaf, lalu menghilang, kini Izuku hanya sendiri yang menatap bingung Katsuki.

Ia tak salah dengar, Kacchan memanggilnya Izuku, bukan Deku. Dan itu... cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Kacchan?"

"Sudahlah! Kau menjauh saja dariku, Deku!"

Katsuki merutuk kesal, ia segera membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Izuku masih berdiri disana, diam dan kembali memutar ingatannya dimana Katsuki memanggi nama depannya.

" _Izuku."_

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan Izuku tak bisa menahan rasa panas diwajahnya.

Apa Kacchan ingin membicarakan hal serius yang mengarah ke... arah 'itu'?

Dan Izuku makin merona merah.

Bohong 'kan? Karna itu... itu tak mungkin sama sekali!

...

Keesokan harinya Katsuki di hukum oleh Aizawa-sensei. Ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari penginapan hingga makan malam nanti. Dan Katsuki makin merasa kesal didalam kamar inapnya.

Sejak peristiwa kemarin, Izuku belum mengajaknya bicara dan berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengontak mata, Izuku selalu menghindar.

Dan itu makin membuatnya kesal.

Pintu kamar inapnya terbuka, Kirishima masuk sambil membawakan sekantong makanan dan minuman ringan. Ia segera meletakkan diatas ranjang dimana Katsuki sedang duduk, ia pun segera menyamankan bokongnya diranjang itu.

"Aku prihatin padamu teman." Ujar Kirishima, ia menyodorkan sebungkus makanan ringan. Katsuki menyambutnya dan segera membuka, ia menggigit kasar keripik kentangnya hingga berbunyi nyaring. "Hey, Bakugou. Kau bisa bicara padaku, teman."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau orang yang kau suka, tidak menyukaimu?" Kirishima menatap kaget, jadi ini prihal kekesalan Bakugou selama liburan?!

"Jadi ini soal cinta, kawan?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Oke! Oke! Santai!" Kirishima tertawa, "Apa kau benar-benar sudah mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya sendiri? Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Belum."

Kirishima menjentikkan jarinya, "Jadi kau jangan menyimpulkan sendiri. Berusaha lah. Kita ini calon pahlawan, kalau soal cinta saja kita menyerah, bagaimana saat monster atau penjahat kuat kita hadapi? Apa kita harus menyerah juga?"

"Tentu tidak." Katsuki seolah baru membuka matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Kirishima, ada benarnya. "Nah, kalau orang yang kita suka, menyukai orang lain?"

"Berjuang, teman! Berusaha lah! Tapi kalau saat kau kalah dalam pilihan, larilah ke temanmu, Bakugou. Kami bisa meredakan sakit hatimu."

Ucapan Kirishima menghantam isi kepala Katsuki, temannya benar, untuk apa ia menyerah duluan sebelum mencoba? Jikapun ia jatuh, kawannya akan membantu ia berdiri.

Senyuman serupa seringai itu ditujukan untuk Kirishima. "Terima kasih, teman."

"Hahaha... Kadang kalimat dalam anime berguna juga! Hahaha!"

"Cih, sialan." Tapi ujungnya Katsuki tertawa juga.

...

Katsuki sedang duduk diruang tunggu hotel tempatnya menginap, ia melirik teman-temannya yang baru pulang jalan-jalan. Beberapa diantara anak perempuan menatapnya prihatin, sedang teman laki-lakinya segera menghampiri dan menyemangati Katsuki.

Katsuki memperhatikan satu persatu mereka, tak menemukan Todoroki ataupun Izuku.

"Dimana Deku?"

"Deku? Midoriya-kun? Dia tadi pergi berdua sama Todoroki-kun."

Informasi Lida sukses buat Katsuki segera melompat dari sofa dan berlari keluar hotel.

Ia baru berlari berapa meter dan langsung menemukan Todoroki yang berhadapan dengan Izuku. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, dan sepertinya Izuku seperti dipaksa untuk menatapnya hingga wajahnya tampak gugup.

"TEEMEEE!"

Katsuki menembakkan quirknya pada Todoroki, tapi dengan sigap Todoroki membuat penghalang dari es dan melindungi Izuku dibelakangnya.

"OI BAKUGOU! KALAU KAU BUAT KERIBUTAN—

Aizawa-sensei ia abaikan, ia melompat, mengarahkan tangannya ke tameng es Todoroki dan menembaknya. Saking kuat tembakan yang dilontarkan Katsuki, tameng Todoroki pecah. Reflek ia pun membalikkan badan dan memeluk Izuku untuk melindunginya.

Katsuki berdiridengan rasa puas atas kemarahannya yang berhasil ia lampiaskan. Tapi saat asap hitam mulai menghilang, ia bisa melihat dimana Izuku terbaring dengan Todoroki diatasnya melindungi. Katsuki sempat melotot saat darah dipipi Izuku mengalir, ia merutuki dirinya karna telah melukai orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi saat tubuh Todoroki yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan Izuku yang histeris, Katsuki segera ditarik Aizawa-sensei menjauh.

Dari ujung matanya, teman-temannya mengerumuni Todoroki dan Izuku, tampak All Might berwajah kecewa padanya.

Katsuki tertunduk dalam.

...

Katsuki dihukum oleh Aizawa-sensei. Kali ini lebih parah.

Malam itu ia membereskan pakaiannya dan mengepaknya ke dalam ransel. Ia disuruh pulang oleh walikelasnya karena Katsuki sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dan malam itu, Izuku juga tak kembali ke kamar mereka.

Dihadapan cermin, si kuat Katsuki menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menyembunyikan bulir airmatanya.

Sakit sekali kalau cintamu tak terbalas.

Hingga pagi datang, Katsuki tak bisa tidur. Ia pun keluar dari kamar, hanya menggunakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang, ia berjalan menyusuri hotel. Pagi memang menjelang, namun matahari masih malu-malu untuk keluar dari singgasananya.

Katsuki menyusuri pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Langkahnya pelan, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada pasir yang ia injak dan terkadang matanya melirik matahari yang akan terbit. Rencana musim panasnya benar-benar sudah hancur, ya, salahkan emosinya, salahkan dirinya yang merusak rencananya sendiri. Tapi itu karena Katsuki tak tahu musti apa, sangat sakit ketika melihat Izuku lebih dekat dengan Todoroki, perih saat mereka berinteraksi seperti biasa, sedang dengan dirinya Izuku musti ketakutan.

Ia ingin berkata kasar mengingat egonya sewaktu kecil yang selalu melakukan kekerasan pada Izuku dan mengejeknya hanya karena terlambat memiliki quirk. Jika masa lalunya adalah prakara ia tak bisa memiliki hati Izuku, apa yang harus ia perbaiki?

Katsuki tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Ia hanya bisa menyesali.

Kini ia mulai dewasa, bersama perasaannya yang sudah ia rasakan sejak tahun lalu, dan mungkin suatu saat nanti ia harus melupakan perasaan ini. Seperti ia melupakan jika ia pernah berteman dengan Izuku.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki berhenti melangkah, ia tahu Izuku dibelakangnya, tapi ia tak ingin berbalik. Terlalu sakit.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya? Todoroki-kun terluka parah! Kau bahkan—

Sakit mendengar jika orang yang kau cintai peduli pada orang lain.

"URUSE!"

Katsuki membalikkan badan, wajahnya mengekspresikan amarah dan juga ingin menangis. Izuku yang dibentak seketika memasang wajah menantang, tapi ujung matanya telah berkumpul airmata.

"Kacchan! Kau membenci ku sampai segitunya?"

"KAU TAK PERNAH MENGERTI, DEKU!" Katsuki mencengkram kaos depan Izuku, menariknya mendekat, mata merahnya berhadapan langsung bening hijau Izuku yang sudah mengalirkan airmata.

"Kalau kau membenciku, kau boleh mencelakaiku, Kacchan, tapi jangan orang lain. Jangan Todoroki-kun—

"Berhenti..."

"Apa tidak cukup kau menyakitiku, Kacchan? Sejak dulu—kemarin? Sekarang pun juga—

"BERHENTI DEKU! KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI DAN KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU!"

Izuku memejamkan matanya saat ia kembali dibentak oleh Katsuki, ia juga siap jika quirk Katsuki menghantamnya, atau kepalan tangannya memukul wajah Izuku.

Tapi hal itu tak kunjung datang.

Malah cengkraman tangan Katsuki mengendor, Izuku didorong pelan menjauh. Dan perlahan Katsuki menunduk, menaruh wajahnya dibahu Izuku, menyembunyikan tangisnya disana.

Didalam kantong celananya, kedua tangan Katsuki terkepal erat. Ia menahan emosi, ia tak ingin melukai orang yang entah sejak kapan mulai berharga untuknya. Ia tak akan lagi menyakiti Izuku. Ini adalah bayaran atas segala yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu.

Izuku tak bergerak, ia hanya melirik Katsuki yang terisak dipundaknya, ia bisa merasakan kaos oranyenya basah karna airmata Katsuki.

Dan saat isak tangis itu berkurang, sebuah kalimat terucap dari mulut Katsuki dengan pelan.

Yang membuat perasaan didalam Izuku terasa pecah. Ia mendongak, menatap langit sambil membiarkan airmatanya mengalir.

Kalimat itu terus diulang-ulang oleh Katsuki, Izuku terus mendengarnya.

"Izuku... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu."

Namanya diucapkan kembali oleh Katsuki, dan nada suaranya sangat mengiris hati, namun juga membuncah secara bersamaan didalam diri Izuku.

Ia ingin memeluk Katsuki... sangat ingin...

Tapi Katsuki segera menegakkan badan, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Izuku."

Katsuki melangkah melewati Izuku, berjalan menjauhi osananajiminya. Matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi, sinarnya sangat terang hingga terasa membakar tubuhnya. Biar saja, jika matahari bisa membakar perasaan ini, Katsuki rela terbakar karena sinarnya.

Ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Izuku, sudah lega, walau masih ada rasa sakit yang tertancap dalam dihati Katsuki.

Ia akan pulang hari ini, meninggalkan liburannya, meninggalkan cintanya.

"KATSUKI-KUN! AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI PACARKU!"

Langkah itu berhenti tepat dihadapan beberapa orang, matanya yang melebar tertuju lurus pada rombongan perempuan teman sekelasnya yang berwajah shock. Katsuki pun segera membalikkan badan, menemukan wajah serius Izuku. Wajah yang selalu ia temui ketika didalam pertarungan, serius, berjuang, tak main-main.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Katsuki bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti meledak didalam tubuhnya, ia berlari menghampiri Izuku menangkap pipi berisi teman masa kecilnya dan segera menyatukan bibir mereka. Walau sedikit dengan hantaman dan merasakan nyeri dibibir mereka, tapi Katsuki tak berhenti. Ia mengecup bibir Izuku, melumatnya, lalu menjilati belah bibir Izuku dan kini saling mengecap rasa. Mereka tak perduli menjadi tontonan, Katsuki hanya merasa senang, hingga ia memeluk erat dan menciumi Izuku tanpa henti.

Teman-teman satu kelasnya tak menyangka, pagi-pagi akan disuguhi dua pria saling berciuman dan itu adalah sepasang rival dari kelas mereka.

Katsuki dan Izuku.

Bahkan All Might yang bertampang gagah saat keluar hotel, melihat Katsuki mencium Izuku, ia tiba-tiba langsung menciut menjadi kurus kering, Aizawa-sensei pun langsung menarik si bodoh itu dari publik.

Katsuki puas, ia puas dengan musim panas ini. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, menunduk menatap Izuku bermata sayu dengan mulut terbuka. Bibirnya memerah basah, dan pipinya merona. Mimpinya menjadi nyata, ia tak menyesal melakukan onani sambil membayangkan wajah Izuku seperti ini beberapa kali. Karna wujud nyatanya lebih memabukkan.

Katsuki menyeringai, mengecup sekali lagi dan memeluk erat Izuku. Izuku pun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah padan didada Katsuki, baru sadar jika seluruh orang sedang menyaksikan mereka.

...

Hukuman Katsuki diundur, bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu berangkat malam tadi karena desakan para penumpang. Jadilah ia pulang bersama teman-temannya nanti.

Ia duduk dilobi hotel dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, teman-teman sekelasnya terus menggoda Katsuki karna kini statusnya menjadi pacar Midoriya. Beberapa diantaranya menunjukkan hasil jepretan saat momen romantis mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka, yang kau curhati itu si Midoriya?!" Kirishima tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Katsuki. "Selamat kawan, saranku menyelamatkan dirimu sepertinya."

Katsuki tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Disaat kesenangan yang dirasakan Katsuki, tiba-tiba sosok Todoroki masuk kedalam lobi dengan wajah masam dan kepala yang dililit perban.

"Oh man, saingain beratmu kembali."

Senyum Katsuki luntur, terganti rengutan saat Todoroki mendekatinya.

Ia tak melawan saat krahnya ditarik dan dicengkram, ia memasang raut wajah menantang saat Todoroki menatap bengis padanya.

"Kau memaksa Midoriya jadian denganmu, brengsek."

"Kau baru bangun dari mimpi, putri tidur? Izuku yang mengajakku jadian. Kau kalah."

Katsuki didorong hingga jatuh terduduk, Kirishima dan Kaminari berdiri siap membantu kawannya, tapi Katsuki melarang mereka.

"Aku belum kalah, Bakugou. Akan ku rebut Midoriya darimu."

Todoroki melangkah pergi, Katsuki beranjak berdiri, ia menyeringai menatap punggung orang yang kini ia tetapkan sebagai rival.

"Kau tak akan bisa, Todoroki, karna Midoriya memilihku."

Katsuki ditatap tajam oleh Todoroki sebagai balasan, ia pun menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada anak pahlawan terkenal itu.

...

Malam itu sedikit menegangkan.

Iya selain suasana, juga sesuatu dibawah perut Katsuki.

Ia dan Izuku ada diatas ranjang yang sama. Kemarin ranjang yang mereka tiduri bersama tidak senyaman ini, dan sekarang untuk sedetik saja Katsuki tak ingin melepaskan cumbuannya pada Izuku.

Hingga Izuku sendiri yang meminta berhenti karna kepalanya seperti berputar karena terlalu menikmati cumbuan Katsuki. Izuku berbaring diatas lengan Katsuki, ia membiarkan wajahnya dibubuhi ciuman oleh Katsuki.

"Apa kau ingin lebih dari ini, Deku?"

Wajah Izuku memanas, ia segera membalikkan badan dan sedikit menjauh. Katsuki menyeringai senang, godaannya direspon cukup bagus. Jadi ia jahil mengelus bokong Izuku, dan berhasil ditepis keras.

"ITTE!"

Izuku langsung duduk, memandang punggung tangan Katsuki yang memerah.

"G-Gomen! Aku memukulmu keras, Kacchan!"

Katsuki hanya menggeram, ia ingin memarahi Deku-nya tapi segera ia urungkan karna ia bukan Kacchan si raja bully. Kini ia adalah Kacchan si pacar Deku.

"Ya, ya.. tidak masalah."

Buktinya setelah seperti itu, Izuku lagsung perhatian, tangan Katsuki dipegang erat, Izuku meniup tangannya dan mengelusnya ke pipi.

Katsuki ingin berguling-guling di lantai rasanya.

"Kacchan.. bisa kita langsung tidur?"

"Tidak masalah!" Katsuki menyeringai senang, ia menunjukkan jempolnya.

Izuku berbaring memunggungi Katsuki, lalu tak disangka Katsuki memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Suhu badan mereka yang hangat ditambah suhu musim panas membuat suhu diatas ranjang mereka mendadak naik.

Bukan naik libido, melainkan tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menjadi panas dan akhirnya mereka tertidur sambil mengambil jarak. Juga dengan kedua baju tersikap, parahnya, tangan Katsuki tanpa sadar tergeletak ditas dada datar Katsuki. Dalam mimpi Izuku, ia seperti ditimpa sebalok kayu.

...

Sinar matahari pagi mengganggu tidur Katsuki. Ia membuka matanya pelan, mulutnya masih menganga dan suara dengkurnya masih terdengar. Perlahan ia benar-benar bangun, berkedip-kedip, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah bokong tanpa kain, menungging sambil memakai celana.

Oh astaga... ia benar-benar bangun.

Pandangan laknat, Izuku masih menunggunging dengan sebuah gundukan dari mata Katsuki seolah pas dengan posisi dimana miliknya berdiri tegak dibalik celana dan posisi masuk ke lubang—

Setelah selesai memakai celana, Izuku membalikkan badan, ia penasaran dengan suara Katsuki yang sebenarnya sudah bangun. Dan detik kemudian, Izuku membeku karna ada gunung dibalik celana Katsuki yang menjulang gagah.

"Ka-Kacchan.."

Katsuki menutupi setengah wajahnya yang memerah malu, "Kalau sudah berpakaian, mungkin kau bisa pergi sarapan. Jangan lupa... pintunya ditutup."

Izuku mengangguk, memakai baju kaosnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Selepas Izuku pergi, Katsuki segera duduk, menurunkan celana serta dalamannya dan langsung menuntaskan khayalan liarnya.

Ia mengerang saat tangannya sudah dibasahi oleh cairan kental, ia memandang sambil menyeringai, "Tenang calon generasiku. Besok-besok kau akan ku keluarkan ditempat yang tepat."

Ia berdiri, membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi, sambil kembali bergumam, "Walau aku pikir sia-sia, karna kalian tidak akan berubah jadi bayi. Hahaha."

...

Katsuki datang saat teman-temannya sudah mulai sarapan. Ia memandang tempat duduk yang disediakan Kirishima, namun matanya beralih pada sosok Izuku yang duduk bersama rombongan Lida. Ia ingin duduk bersama pacarnya, tapi ketika Todoroki ada dimeja dimana Izuku duduk—ia hilang minat.

Walau begitu, Izuku tetap menyapanya dan mengajaknya duduk bersama. Katsuki menggeleng, karna tak ada tempat yang disediakan untuknya. Jadilah ia berjalan menuju meja Kirishima dan duduk bersama rombongannya.

"Yo, Kareshi-san**! Bagaimana malam pertamanya?"

Katsuki tersenyum kesal, ia pun segera memukul belakang kepala Kaminari. "Kami belum mau melakukan yang enak-enak." Katanya, Katsuki duduk ditengah-tengah Kirishima dan Kaminari.

"Aku setuju." Komentar Kirishima, "Bisa bahaya kalau mereka baru hari pertama jadian dan sudah enak-enak, bisa-bisa ditahun ketiga Bakugou dan Midoriya sudah punya anak pertama! Hahahaha!"

Katsuki, Kaminari serta Kirishima sontak tertawa. Diantara mereka bertiga tawa Katsuki yang paling lebar, dia lalu meninju bahu sobatnya, "Ngawur. Kalau itu nyata, aku rela semua calon generasiku, ku buang ke tempat yang benar!"

"Sudah lah! Kami sedang makan!" komentar Mineta yang ada dihadapan mereka. Katsuki memberikan tatapan maut, dan si kecil itu langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Dari tempat Izuku duduk, tak ada yang membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Katsuki. Izuku mengerti keberadaan Todoroki lah yang membuat mereka diam. Tentu saja, masih sangat berbekas diingatan Midoriya jika malam sebelum ia mengajak Kacchan pacaran dan peristiwa Todoroki masuk rumah sakit—itu adalah momen dimana Todoroki lebih dulu mengatakan tentang perasaannya.

Izuku hanya terkejut, ia tak bisa memikirkan selain 'Bagaimana jika Kacchan tahu?' dan tau-tau saja peristiwa Katsuki menembak Todoroki terjadi.

Dan ketika Izuku mendengar ketulusan Katsuki menyatakan perasaannya dengan nada sedih, Izuku jujur merasa bahagia. Dan juga ia merasa sedih secara bersamaan saat Katsuki memilih meninggalkan ia setelah mengatakan perasaannya.

Lalu keluarlah kalimat itu secara spontan. Karna Izuku tertekan, ia tak ingin Katsuki salah paham, ia tak memiliki perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ke Katsuki pada Todoroki.

Sekarang, ia malah bingung harus melakukan apa jika dihadapan Todoroki.

"Midoriya-kun..."

Sang pemilik nama mengadah dari mangkok nasinya, memandang Uraraka yang berwajah bingung, lalu tiba-tiba menghela nafas. "Jika boleh mengutarakan isi pikiranku... Aku tak setuju kau dan Bakugou-kun pacaran."

Izuku meneguk ludahnya, Lida dan beberapa temannya termasuk Todoroki memandangnya.

"Um.. Bukannya apa... itu... Bagaimana ya—selama ini Bakugou-kun selalu mengganggumu.. dan Midoriya-kun seringkali ketakutan jika berhadapan dengan Bakugou-kun. Jadi rasanya aneh... mungkin aku tidak mengerti—kenapa Midoriya-kun mengajak Bakugou-kun pacaran."

Keringat tanpa ia sadar mengalir dari keningnya. Ia harus mengatakan apa? Ia juga kaget karena telah mengajak Kacchan pacaran. Jika ditanya tentang perasaan 'iya' dia ada rasa pada Kacchan bahkan sejak dulu. Mengagumi—atau lebih.. Juga...Secara bersamaan ada rasa ragu.

Dan rasa ragu itu makin kuat saat Uraraka menanyakan alasannya mengajak Katsuki pacaran.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?" gumamnya. Suara Midoriya cukup keras hingga Uraraka menatapnya lurus, "...jika ditanya begini... aku malah jadi bingung."

"Ka-Kalau begitu jangan dijawab! Bodohnya aku! Aku hanya penasaran—maafkan aku Midoriya-kun!"

Midoriya menggangguk saja sebagai balasan.

Dari sudut Todoroki, ia menyeringai kecil sambil memakan sarapannya.

...

Katsuki mencari keberadaan pacarnya saat keluar dari penginapan. Ia bertanya pada Uraraka, Lida dan siapa saja—tapi mereka kompak menjawab 'tidak tahu'.

Jadi Katsuki hanya bisa duduk dibatu pembatas parkir sambil meminum sodanya. Ia beberapa kali memandang ke arah lain, berharap jika Izuku muncul. Namun masih belum tampak juga.

Telpon Kirishima ia angkat, si merah dengan semangat penuh mengajaknya main bola kaki dipantai, ia menolak, namun Kirishima memaksanya. Akhirnya Katsuki mengiyakan, tapi setelah menemui Izuku.

Godaan dari temannya pun tak bisa ia hindarkan.

Ponsel ditangannya tiba-tiba berbunyi peringatan, ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan masuk lagi ke penginapan. Batere ponselnya lemah dan ia harus mencharger.

Tepat ketika ia baru menginjakkan kaki didalam penginapan, muncul Izuku tiba-tiba.

"Deku! Darimana saja?"

Izuku tampak panik, ia kemudian kebingungan, "Itu... Aku—

"Ayo jalan denganku!" senyum lebar Kacchan tak bisa ia tahan, ia senang, ia bahagia, harapannya menjadi kenyataan dimusim panas ini. Jadi bilanglah ia keluar dari karakter Katsuki Bakugou si emosian. Karna memang dia sedang bahagia, mau apalagi?

Izuku menghela nafas, ia meraih tangan Katsuki, meminta maaf. "Aku sudah janji dengan Lida-kun, dan Tokoyami-kun pergi ke wisata kuil sekitar sini."

Senyum Katsuki perlahan turun, dan wajah merengutnya terpasang. Izuku langsung memasang muka waspada akan dimarahi. Tapi tampaknya Kacchan menahan emosi dan menghela nafas saja.

"Baiklah..."

Izuku sedikit tak percaya, Kacchan dihadapannya seperti orang lain saja.

"Tapi kau tau, Deku. Aku tidak suka sebenarnya. Cuma... ya... Kau sudah janji dengan yang lain lebih dulu. Aku... Aku Cuma mencoba mengerti."

Senyum simpul terukir diwajah Izuku, "Terima kasih, Kacchan."

"Satu syarat." Seringai Kacchan mengembang. "Aku menciummu tanpa penolakan."

Semburat merah menjalar diwajah Izuku, "O-Oke."

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Katsuki langsung menarik Izuku mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka hanya melakukan ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil tanpa lidah. Begitu intim namun tak melibatkan nafsu.

"Aku dipantai jika mencari ku hari ini." Bisik Katsuki sambil mengelus pipi Izuku.

"Oke."

"Dan jangan menelpon. Aku meninggalkan ponselku dikamar."

Izuku tersenyum kecil, "Oke."

Izuku segera pergi, ia menyusul temannya, sementara itu Katsuki menuju kamar inapnya untuk mencharger hp. Namun ketika ia melewati lorong pertama, ia berpapasan dengan Todoroki. Mereka saling melirik, Katsuki menyeringai, karna sepertinya Todoroki tahu apa yang ia lakukan bersama Izuku tadi.

...

Matahari sudah tenggelam, namun sepertinya semangat kelas 1-A yang terdiri dari Kirishima, Kaminari, Katsuki, Aoyama, Sato, dan Shoji belum luntur untuk menyelesaikan permainan sepak bola mereka diatas pasir pantai. Sedang lawan mereka yang merupakan beberapa wisatawan asing juga tampak menikmati permainan sepak bola mereka.

Hingga akhirnya peluit dari pendamping turis menggema.

"Maaf anak-anak, mereka musti istirahat dan besok kami musti berangkat ke tempat wisata lain."

Kelas 1-A pun serempak mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyalami mereka satu persatu sebagai pernghormatan.

Satu pria berbadan tinggi dengan wajah seram menyalami Katsuki. Ia yang tampak pendek pun memasang wajah khasnya yang sangar, namun tak disangka pria itu malah menanyakan...

"Are you... Katsuki Bakugou?"

Katsuki tergagap, english! Apa yang harus ia balas? Dia bicara apa?

Pria itu tampak memaklumi Katsuki yang kebingungan ia pun mencoba memakai bahasa ibu Katsuki. "Apa benar... kamu... Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Ya? Darimana kau tau?"

Kini pria asing itu yang malah bingung. Tiba-tiba pria itu menjadi dua, salah satunya lalu berlari menghampiri pendamping turis.

Bayangan orang itu pun kembali bersama pendamping turis yang berwajah ramah.

"Dia bertanya padamu, kau tau dia darimana?"

Pendamping turis itu menjelaskan pada pria asing itu setelah bertanya 'apa yang kau tanyakan' pada Katsuki.

"Dia bilang tahu kau dari tv. Dia sama seperti mu siswa hero juga, namun tak sehebat kamu karena bisa diminati dengan agensi hero profesional." Jelas orang itu pada Katsuki.

"Yes, i'm your fans!"

"Dia penggemarmu."

Seringai Katsuki melebar, ia berbincang sederhana sebelum akhirnya mereka pamit dan pulang kedalam bus wisata.

Senyum Katsuki masih mengembang mengingat dia sudah memiliki fans. Tapi detik kemudian langsung luntur, ia melihat Izuku sedang berjalan bersama dengan Todoroki dari jauh.

Izuku tampak menahan senyum, sedang Todoroki sendiri tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkah, memperhatikan mereka hingga masuk kedalam penginapan.

Sakitnya seperti kau dipaksa mengaku kalah, padahal kau memenangkan pertandingan.

...

Izuku kembali ke kamar saat Katsuki sudah bersiap tidur.

Izuku sempat bingung, Katsuki belum tidur namun sepertinya ia tak berniat menyapanya. Jadilah ia memilih diam, membersihkan diri lalu ikut bersiap tidur.

Ia baru membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum Katsuki bersuara.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Todoroki."

Jantung Izuku berdegup kencang, nafasnya mendadak tertahan. "Di-Dia juga ikut wisata ke kuil—

Ia mengatakan hal sejujurnya, ia bersumpah.

Katsuki bergumam 'oh' dan tak bertanya hal lain.

Izuku merasa canggung, "Kacchan... Apa kau marah aku bersama Todoroki-kun?"

"...iya."

"Ke-Kenapa—

"Cari tahu sendiri."

Setelah itu Katsuki menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia menjauh lagi dari jarak yang sudah ada diantara mereka. Izuku makin merasa bersalah.

Ia berusaha membujuk Katsuki, menarik ujung bajunya, lalu mendekat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang leher Katsuki, sedikit menggelitik sang pemilik tubuh.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu marah. Aku hanya pulang bersama Todoroki-kun saja. Lida-kun dan Uraraka-san bersama Tokoyami-kun memilih wisata horor dikuil lain. Jadi aku... dan Todoroki-kun pulang bersama."

Tak ada jawaban, genggaman tangan Izuku dikaos Katsuki mengeras. "Kacchan..."

"...besok kau harus berkencan denganku."

Izuku langsung mengangguk, "Baik."

Mood Katsuki mulai membaik, ia membalikkan badan, menghadap wajah Izuku, membubuhi wajah pemilik rambut hijau itu dengan ciuman. Setelah itu ia mencium bibir Izuku sebelum tidur dengan memeluknya.

...

Pagi yang buruk.

Katsuki semangat sarapan saat tahu mereka menyiapkan kari ala timur tengah karna ia selalu penasaran dengan aroma menyengat dari kari itu dan bagaimana rasanya. Jadi saat ia lebih memilih kari timur tengah dibandingkan dengan sarapan ala jepang biasa, Katsuki dengan girang membawa semangkok kari itu ke meja makan.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bahu menyenggolnya dan membuat mangkok ditangannya berbalik mengenai baju yang ia siapkan untuk kencan dengan Izuku.

"TEMEEE! DISPENSER BRENGSEK! KAU SENGAJA, 'KAN?!"

Todoroki memandang datar Katsuki dengan baju kotor, "Kau harusnya berjalan dengan hati-hati, kompor."

Katsuki terpancing emosi, ia membuang begitu saja mangkok berisi karinya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Todoroki. Ia menghindar saat Katsuki memberinya serangan. Sampai akhirnya Katsuki memang benar-benar emosi dan mengarahkan quirknya pada Todoroki.

"AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMULANGKANMU DETIK INI JUGA, BAKUGOU!" Aizawa berdiri didekat mereka.

"DIA SENGAJA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Katsuki menjelaskan dengan amarah, mencoba membela diri, ia menunjuk Todoroki lalu bajunya yang kotor.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Bakugou. Kau bisa menggantinya saja, dan tak harus membuat masalah."

Katsuki ingin marah, ia ingin meledakkan tempat itu sekarang—namun kemampuan Aizawa-sensei sangat berbahaya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan membawa dirinya pergi darisana.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Izuku.

Katsuki tak ada didalam pandangan teman satu kelasnya. Ia memilih megasingkan diri, ke sebuah tempat dipinggir pantai, dimana ada sebuah balok potongan kayu yang berada dibawah rindangnya pohon.

Ia disana diam memandangi ombak yang tenang. Awan hitam sedikit mengepul diujung sana, dan anginnya yang dingin memberitahu jika hari ini akan hujan.

Katsuki tak bergeming ketika sebuah suara anak-anak perempuan terdengar dari belakang, ia tahu jika mereka teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi Katsuki tak berniat menyapa mereka.

"Aku kasihan pada Midoriya-kun karena pacaran dengan Bakugou-kun."

"Benar, Bakugou-kun sangat kasar dan kejam. Bukannya dulu dia selalu membully Midoriya-kun ya?"

"Ah... Apa mungkin Midoriya-kun dimanfaatkan Bakugou-kun? Kau tahu? Hubungan sesama pria itu sedikit seram. Bisa saja Bakugou-kun tipe penyiksa, makanya ia ingin Midoriya-kun menjadi pacarnya."

"Kalau benar—aku kasihan sekali dengan Midoriya-kun."

Katsuki mengerang kesal, ia mendengus, berdiri, melangkah ke belakang dan menyibak dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi. Ia tertegun sejenak mendapati teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya disana, duduk sambil menukar pakaian. Saking kesalnya, Katsuki tidak terpengaruh dengan buah dada mereka yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Jangan pernah menilaiku sembarangan. Kalian bukan Deku, dan bukan aku. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi wanita jaga bicaramu, kalau tidak mau laki-laki menendang wajah kalian."

Setelah itu Katsuki menghilang, meninggalkan para perempuan yang berwajah horor.

"D-Dia melihat kita te-telanjang 'kan?!"

...

Ia pulang ke penginapan, menemukan Izuku berwajah khawatir.

"Kacchan—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia bertemu Izuku berada di lobi hotel, ia duduk disana tanpa melakukan apapun, sepertinya benar-benar menunggu Katsuki.

"Aku menunggumu, Kacchan. Bukankah kita hari ini kencan?"

Katsuki memijit batang hidungnya. "Moodku sangat buruk."

"Jadi... Kita batalkan?"

Katsuki diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memikirkan ulang rencana mereka.

"Baiklah... Daripada aku disini kesal dan bisa meledak. Aku ingin kencan saja."

Katsuki menarik tangan Izuku, segera membawanya keluar dan pergi dengannya kemanapun ia mau.

Ini kencan pertama mereka, dan tak ada yang boleh mengganggu.

Katsuki membawa Izuku kesebuah arena bermain air masih dikawasan pantai dekat penginapan. Mereka bersama sepuasnya bermain air, beberapa kali dengan menggunakan quirnya Katsuki menggoda Izuku dan membuat pacarnya histeris tiap kali air muncrat ke tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

Setelah bermain air, yang Katsuki sempatkan memeluk-meluk tubuh Izuku dan sedikit menggoda titik-titik sensitif(yang akan ia ingat nanti untuk masalah ranjang mereka)yang tanpa sengaja ia sentuh.

Setelah selesai bermain, hari mulai sore, masih dipantai Katsuki mengajak Izuku untuk ke sebuah resto. Ada beberapa temannya disana, tapi Katsuki tak menyapa dan tak membiarkan Izuku mengetahui mereka.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dipantai, langit sunset berwarna oranye, memberi kesan indah ketika dua remaja yang menikmati kencan mereka saling berbincang tanpa mengungkit masalah. Izuku benar-benar menunjukkan sisi bahagianya, ia tak takut pada Katsuki, ia tidak gagap jika bersama Katsuki, dan itu membuat Katsuki merasa senang juga ikut menunjukkan sisi bahagianya pada Izuku.

Katsuki bisa menjadi seorang tipe 'pacar terbaik' jika sudah serius dengan seseorang. Dan Izuku adalah yang pertama ia tunjukkan hal ini.

Akhir kencan mereka hari itu ia tutup dengan berbelanja makanan ringan di sebuah minimarket. Izuku membeli beberapa cup eskrim dan keripik kentang. Katsuki membawa diri ke deretan rak minuman. Lalu matanya menangkap rak-rak yang menjual hal nakal. Yang sukses menarik perhatian Katsuki dan ia pun menghampirinya.

Ia menelusuri dari atas rak, ada bungkusan mainan dengan sebuah nama merk dengan sebuah kalimat 'meriahkan permainanmu dengan getaran'. Ia berkedip bingung, dan mengabaikannya saja.

Lalu dirak kedua dari atas ada deretan botol cairan berwarna-warni serta sepertinya dengan rasa dan wangi yang berbeda-beda. Ia mengambil satu, memebacanya. Oh... ini yang namanya lubrikan. Katsuki manggut-manggut, menaruh kembali untuk fokus dengan deretan kotak bermerk dengan cover helm juga buah-buahan. Ia tahu itu apa, jangan ditanya, pelajaran sex dari ayahnya selalu mengutamakan keselamatan. Mungkin ia memerlukan ini—

Katsuki sudah memegang kotak itu, tapi ingatannya tentang obrolan khas pria bersama teman-temannya waktu sekolah menengah pertama, mengatakan 'tidak seru jika pengalaman pertamamu dihalangi karet alot kondom!'. Oke, Katsuki menaruhnya kembali, lagipula ia yakin Izuku belum melakukan dengan siapapun dan masih 100% bersih tanpa noda. Ia yang akan menodainya ngomong-ngomong.

Jadi ia melirik lagi ke deretan botol lube, ia butuh ini untuk pelicin rencana ranjangnya. Katsuki manggut-manggut sambil memegang sebuah botol dengan rasa dan wangi apel. Oke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kotak terjulur padanya, ia melirik bapak-bapak berkacamata menatapnya sambil memberikan kotak itu.

"Maaf?"

Bapak itu tersenyum miring, "Anak muda, kalau kau tidak mengambil kondom, setidaknya ambil lah tespack ini."

"Gunanya?"

Bapak itu makin tersenyum miring, "Jaga-jaga jika malam terindahmu berubah jadi rencana kehamilan. Ini gunanya, kalau tiba-tiba pacarmu mual-mual. Tes kehamilan."

"Hah?" Katsuki menatap bapak itu lalu sebuah lintasan gambar sesosok bayi telanjang berambut hijau dengan dot kuning berwajah mirip dengannya*** ada digendongan Izuku. 'Papa!' dan suara bayi itu membuat sudut bibir Katsuki berkedut aneh. Ia memandang balik bapak itu, "Tenang saja, aku yakin calon generasiku tak akan berubah jadi bayi, pak."

"Jangan membantah anak muda! Ambil buat jaga-jaga! Sperma anak muda itu begitu kuat, apalagi kau, dari tampilan saja sangan bugar, aku yakin sperma mu akan semangat menusuk se- sel telur pacarmu dan merubahnya jadi bayi!"

"...jadi menurutmu, di anal ada sel telur, pak?"

Bapak itu diam, menarik kembali kotak itu dan menaruhnya sembarang. Orang itu pun langsung pamit tanpa memandang Katsuki kembali.

Setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja, Katsuki kini perang batin. Perlu tidak ia membeli tespack? Tunggu dulu—sepertinya guru biologinya sewaktu menengah pertama bilang jika hanya wanita yang bisa hamil. Nah masalahnya Katsuki lupa jika sistim reproduksi wanita itu terletak dimana. Setahunya wanita punya dua lubang(itupun ia tahu dari temannya), lubang mana yang mencetak bayi, ia pun tak tahu.

"Apa Deku akan memproduksi bayi ya? Aku yakin dia laki-laki—tapi mungkin saja dia dulu wanita dan tiba-tiba menyamar jadi laki-laki—

Persetan dengan drama tv yang selalu ditonton ibunya.

Katsuki menjauhkan tangannya dari kotak laknat itu dan memilih sebotol lube saja lalu membawanya ke kasir. Tampak Izuku sudah siap dengan belanjaannya dan sedang berdiri didepan mini market.

Penjaga kasir itu memandang Katsuki, yang dipandang mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"ID mu?"

"ID?" dia lalu menggeleng, "Belum punya."

"Maaf, ini hanya dijual pada orang-orang dewasa." Karyawan itu menyingkirkan botol lube yang dibeli Katsuki dari hadapannya.

"Hah?! Tapi aku bayar—

"Peraturan bocah, tidak boleh merokok, melakukan sex dibawah umur." Ujar penjaga kasir itu,

Katsuki emosi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu melirik Izuku yang memandang wajah bingung padanya.

"Aaaargh!" ia membalikkan badan, membawa diri ke deretan rak handbody dan menyambar satu merk handbody terkenal lalu membawanya ke kasir. "Jangan protes!"

Kasir itu menyeringai, "Alternatif? Pintar juga kau gaki."

Katsuki menggumam kesal, lalu menyambar kantong berisikan handbodynya lalu pergi keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izuku yang khawatir, namun Katsuki berwajah masam membuatnya mengerti. "Um... Kacchan?"

"Aku sedang kesal saja." Tangannya menarik tangan Izuku, menautkan jari lalu menggenggamnya. "Ayo pulang."

Izuku mengangguk sebagai balasan.

...

Super sekali!

Malam setelah mereka selesai berkencang, Katsuki benar-benar habiskan waktu bersama Izuku. Dari makan malam spesial berdua, lalu pulang dan saling mengobrol ringan dengan teman-temannya, lalu saat dikamar mereka akhiri dengan ciuman mengundang hasrat.

Dan kini mereka, Katsuki yang berada diatas Izuku yang mabuk karena ciuman dan hasratnya yang meninggi. Barang mereka sama-sama keras dibawah, ingin sekali mereka keluarkan dan melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi Izuku menolak lebih, ia masih belum siap dan Katsuki kini hanya bisa membawa mereka ke nikmat level satu dengan sebuah gesekan. Izuku lebih dulu melenguh, menggegam tangan Katsuki erat dan kini tampak celananya yang menggembung sudah basah. Lalu Katsuki lebih cepat menggesek, membalik badan Izuku dan menggesek ke tempat yang harusnya ia masuki. Namun sekarang sedang tak diberi izin, jadi ia membayangkan saja sambil terus menggesek dibelahan bokong Izuku.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun membersihkan diri masing-masing. Mereka berjanji tak ada ronde kedua dan habiskan malam ini dengan tidur saja.

Jadi setelah mereka sudah bersih-bersih, mereka pun siap tidur.

Diatas ranjang dengan seprai berantakan, Katsuki dan Izuku saling menatap.

"Kacchan?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa bisa menyukaiku?"

Wajah Katsuki reflek memerah, ia menjauh dari Izuku, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangan. "A-Aku tidak tahu... Ka-Kau sendiri?"

"A-Aku sendiri masih ragu sebenarnya." Katsuki tampak kecewa, dan Izuku melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan, "Tapi dibanding Todoroki-kun, aku lebih memilih Kacchan."

"Kenapa?"

Izuku tersenyum tipis, mengingat kencannya hari ini. "Kacchan seru. Tidak kaku seperti Todoroki-kun—

"Harus ya membandingkanku dengan dia?"

Izuku menatap lurus mata merah Katsuki yang tampak mulai marah, "Bu-Bukan begitu—

"Kita tidur saja.." Katsuki menarik Izuku mendekat, memeluknya. "Aku mohon jangan mengungkit Todoroki saat kita berdua. Oke?"

Izuku mengangguk didada Katsuki. Ia membalas pelukan Kacchan, menggosokkan hidungnya didada sang pacar dan menarik nafas, oh dia suka sekali aroma Kacchan asal kalian tahu.

...

Esok-esok harinya mereka seperti dipisah secara paksa.

Katsuki tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Izuku bahkkan saat malam saja Deku langsung merebahkan badan dikasur dan tertidur seketika. Ia ingin bertanya kegiatan apa hingga pacarnya kelelahan, namun sepertinya teman-teman Deku tak ada yang suka padanya.

Jadilah ia hanya bisa membicarakan keresahannya pada Kirishima dan kaminari, dua sohibnya itu akan mencari tahu. Dan nyatanya, teman-teman Deku tak tahu kemana dia, dan Deku sendiri tak pergi berwisata bersama mereka.

Lalu kecurigaannya makin besar saat Izuku tak ada, begitu pula dengan Todoroki.

Ia tak tahu kemana mereka, dan Katsuki tak bisa menikmati liburannya dengan pikiran terus mengarah pada Izuku.

Tiba-tiba, malam itu Izuku tak kembali, ia menunggu dilobi hotel sampai tengah malam dan Izuku juga belum kembali. Katsuki mencemaskan pacarnya, apa yang terjadi? Dan pikira negatif lalu mengitari sisi-sisi kepala Katsuki. Dan ia makin merasa cemas saat tahu, Todoroki juga tak kembali.

Pikiran negatif makin menjadi saat bayang-bayangan 'selingkuh' muncul didalam otak Katsuki. Ia kesal sendiri, membawa diri kembali ke kamar dan menghempaskan badan ke ranjang dan tidur.

Walau sebelum tidur ia sesekali melirik pintu, tapi Izuku belum juga pulang.

Besoknya saat sarapan pagi, ia menemukan Todoroki, ia pun langsung melabrak rivalnya itu.

"Dimana Deku?"

"Kenapa mencari padaku? Apa tampangku seperti penculik?"

"Jawab saja! Kau selalu pergi dengannya!"

Todoroki menyeringai, "Kenapa? Takut pacarmu selingkuh?"

"TEME! KATAKAN SAJA!"

"Bakugou!" Kirishima menahan kawannya, "Tenang kawan! Todoroki bersih! Dia tidak bersama Midoriya, kami tahu karna dia pergi bersama kami dan pamit mengunjungi saudaranya yang juga berlibur disini!"

Katsuki berhenti memberontak, seluruh mata teman-temannya memandang Katsuki, ia yang muak sendiripun memutuskan pergi dari sana.

Katsuki kembali ke kamar, ia lalu kaget dengan sosok Izuku disana sambil bingung mencari sesuatu.

"Deku—

"Sebentar, Kacchan."

Izuku mengabaikan Katsuki, ia mencari sesuatu lalu karna tak menemukannya ia pun berlari keluar kamar.

"OI! DEKU!"

Katsuki mengejar hingga keluar hotel, dan didepan rombongan teman-temannya, Katsuki yang muak diabaikan, menggunakan quirknya untuk bisa melompat jauh. Ia pun menggapai Izuku dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Izuku ditekan oleh Katsuki yang berwajah marah, ia mengabaikan wajah Izuku yang kesakitan karena tangannya yang membiru dan dipastikan patah ditekan paksa oleh Katsuki.

"BERHENTI MENGABAIKANKU!"

"KACCHAN—SAKIT!"

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU?!"

Katsuki tampaknya tertutupi emosi, ia mencengkram bahu dan lengan Izuku yang terluka. Ia mengabaikan rintihan sakit pacarnya dan memaksa Izuku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"DEKU!"

"Sa-Sakit—

"SIALAN!"

Kepalan tangan berlapis es sukses menghantam wajah Katsuki hingga ia terbalik ke belakang. Todoroki berdiri dihadapan Izuku yang meringis kesakitan, seakan baru dibuka paksa pikirannya, Katsuki baru menyadari jika tangan Izuku dua-duanya membiru dan satunya tampak berbalik melawan arah.

Ia menahan nafas, apa dia yang membuat Izuku seperti itu?!

"KAU MENDENGARNYA SIALAN! TAPI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA MIDORIYA!"

Todoroki masih memaki Katsuki, sedang ia sendiri diam memikirkan ulang apa yang ia lakukan pada pacarnya.

Tahu tak ditanggapi oleh Katsuki, Todoroki berinisiatif lebih dulu mengecek keadaan Izuku yang terbaring kesakitan. Ia menggendong Izuku, membawa pergi pacarnya entah kemana. Dan Katsuki, Cuma bisa duduk terdiam.

Hingga suara-suara itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Benarkan? Pantas saja Midoriya-kun tak kembali, dia pasti tidak tahan disiksa terus menerus."

"Mereka memang tidak pantas, aku lebih setuju Midoriya bersama Todoroki. Setidaknya Todoroki bukan seseorang tempramental."

Dan lebih sakit lagi, "Kita harus menyadarkan Midoriya-kun. Dia harus putus dari Bakugou-kun untuk kebaikannya."

Lalu Aizawa berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kau pulang hari ini juga, Bakugou."

...terserah.

...

Ia tak bertemu Izuku hingga bus yang mengantarnya pulang, datang. Pergi dari penginapan, pergi jauh dari pacarnya, meninggalkan liburan yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Didalam bus, ia hanya bisa duduk memijit batang hidungnya. Sangat berat mendengar suara-suara yang terus terngiang dikepalanya, dan juga sikap Izuku yang membingungkan. Apa yang disembunyikan? Kenapa Todoroki benar-benar perhatian pada pacarnya?

Apa dia dipermainkan?

Apa yang sebenarnya Izuku lakukan dibelakangnya?

Demi Kami-sama... mereka baru jadian beberapa hari. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ini semua terjadi?

Katsuki bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada di bus dan sekarang ia dalam perjalanan pulang.

...

Sisa liburan Katsuki ia habiskan didalam rumah. Sebagian ia habiskan bermain game, sisanya menuruti perintah orangtuanya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini Izuku belum menghubunginya, dan Kirishma juga Kaminari tak ada kabar.

Katsuki sampai berpikir jika semua yang terjadi benar-benar salahnya dan ia harus sadar. Tapi ia kembali berpikir, ini bukan salahnya—kenapa semua kesalahan ditujukan padanya? Kenapa tidak Todoroki saja? Kenapa bukan Izuku?!

Rasanya ringan sekali saat ia kembali mengingat jika hari-harinya adalah mengganggu Izuku dan melenyapkan si lemah itu dari hadapannya. Mempupuskan impiannya menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tapi sekarang, untuk menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja Katsuki pikir sangat berat dan bisa menyakitinya.

Suara ibunya memanggil, ia dimarahi karna satu hari penuh berada dikamar saja. Dan ibunya pun akhirnya menyuruhnya pergi membelikan sesuatu ke supermarket. Katsuki mengiyakan saja, membawa uang dan pergi.

Di supermarket ia tak bodoh saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun Katsuki menyadari pandangan meremehkan itu dan dia segera memasang wajah sangarnya. Teman-temannya tak merespon dan mengabaikan Katsuki saja.

Masa bodoh. Jika mereka masih menilai sendiri hubungannya dengan Deku. Sekarang juga ia sudah hilang harapan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya. Ia menolak untuk merasa bersalah, itu bukan salahnya, ia tidak bersalah.

Jadi sekarang... "Semua terserah padamu." Gumam Katsuki sambil mengambil ikan dan cumi sesuai pesanan ibunya dari mesin pendingin.

Ia berbalik, melangkah menuju kasir dan kaget melihat Ojiro berada dibelakang meja kasir.

"Bakugou-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Katsuki mengangguk, ia menaruh belanjaannya dimeja kasir. "Ano.. Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Midoriya?"

Katsuki memandang tajam teman satu kelasnya, Ojiro langsung bergidik, "Ha-Hanya memastikan—karena Izuku benar-benar marah tahu Aizawa-sensei memulangkanmu. Dia bilang bukan salahmu dan—

"Berapa?"

Ojiro segera tersadar, ia menyebutkan nilai belanjaan Katsuki dan ia segera membayarnya. Setelah menerima kembalian dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya, Katsuki langsung pergi, mengabaikan Ojiro yang malah salah tingkah.

"Harusnya aku tak bilang ya? Ku kira dengan begitu mereka bisa berbaikan."

Katsuki tak langsung pulang ke rumah, ia tahu maksud ibunya menyuruh belanja saat siang hari berarti menyuruhnya pergi sekedar bermain atau kemana saja asalkan tidak terus berada dikamar.

Jadi dia berdiri menyender disebuah emperan toko, ditangannya ada soda. Ia sedang menatap random siapapun hingga sesuatu seperti dress wanita dan hak tinggi, berserta bando, anting dan sebuah kalung—ada dihadapannya.

"Bakugou-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Siapa kau?" desis Katsuki, siapa si manusia tembus pandang ini? Pura-pura kenal padanya?

"Aku Hagakure Toru! "

Katsuki mengingat teman sebelah bangkunya. "Oh."

"Hei, apa kau sudah putus dengan Midoriya-kun?"

Katsuki merasa jengah, ia meremukkan kaleng minumannya dan membuang ke tong sampah didekatnya. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Ya.. Karena aku sering melihat Todoroki-kun bersama Midoriya-kun sejak pulang liburan. Ya, barusan juga aku bertemu mereka makan di restoran—

Katsuki tak perlu mendengarkan, sakit mendengarnya, dan ia juga malas membuat otaknya kembali hang untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Kembali lagi, "Terserah padamu."

Semua terserah padamu, Deku.

...

Katsuki tak mengerti dengan dirinya, dia mengatakan jika Todoroki dan Midoriya bukan urusannya. Tapi ia malah melangkah ke restoran yang dimaksud Hagakure tadi. Tapi saat masuk kedalam dan ia memesan satu burger, dia tak menemukan mereka. Ya tak heran, mungkin sudah pulang.

Tapi ketika ia sedang menikmati burgernya, dua orang yang dicari Katsuki keluar dari sudut toilet. Sialnya mata merah Katsuki memandang langsung Izuku yang berwajah kaget.

Tiba-tiba Izuku mendatanginya, Katsuki sempat jantungan namun berusaha santai dan menikmati burgernya. Walau tak enak, dengan keadaan hatinya yang seperti berdenyut-denyut ia berusaha seperti biasa.

"Kacchan! Apa yang terjadi—

Todoroki ada dibelakang Izuku, seolah menjaganya jika Katsuki melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai Izuku. Oh tipe protektif.

Saat dia membebaskan Izuku bersama siapa saja, dengan Todoroki, Deku santai saja dikendalikan dengan pacar barunya.

Setengah burger sudah setengah ia makan, nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Kacchan! Kenapa tidak berbicara—

"Sekarang terserah padamu, Izuku."

Izuku membungkam, bukan Deku, melainkan Izuku. Ada sesuatu seolah tersumbat di tenggorokkannya saat Katsuki mengatakan itu. Terserah. Apa maksudnya?

Dan Katsuki tak perduli, ia sudah cukup dengan semuanya. Ia memberikan kebebasan pada Izuku, tapi dia mau dikendalikan orang lain yang bahkan bukan pacarnya.

Jadi ia meninggalkan Izuku yang duduk sambil menahan nangis, ia juga mengabaikan tatapan tajam Todoroki dan pergi begitu saja.

...

Sisa liburan Katsuki dikendalikan orangtuanya, mereka tidak tahu kenapa anaknya tiba-tiba menjadi anak rumahan. Jadi ibunya mengajak mengunjungi neneknya di desa, walau begitu Katsuki yang biasa senang bertemu sepupu-sepupunya, malah jadi pendiam.

Orangtuanya tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dan Katsuki sendiri juga bingung memangnya harus seperti apa 'Katsuki Bakugou' itu?

Tak terasa 1 september telah datang, sekolah pun dimulai.

Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya mulai berkulit tan, sedang dirinya sama seperti kemarin. Masuk ke sekolah, ia langsung ditatap oleh seluruh pasang mata. Berita besar yang penting mungkin menyebar, menjadikan Katsuki pusat perhatiannya.

Saat dia menuju kelas, Kirishima datang menghampiri.

"Bakugou?! Ada apa? Kau benar-benar putus?"

Katsuki tak membalas, ia memilih diam dan bergumam hal yang membingungkan membuat Kirishima angkat tangan pada temannya.

Lebih parah ketika ia didalam kelas, semua mata menatap tajam padanya. Terutama Uraraka dan Lida.

Berusaha mengabaikan, Katsuki malah dihalang oleh Uraraka.

"Apa maumu?"

"Berhenti mempermainkan Deku—Midoriya-kun."

"Bukan urusanmu." Katsuki berusaha menyingkirkan gadis itu, tapi Uraraka tetap berada disana memberatkan diri dengan quirknya. "MINGGIRLAH!"

Raungannya mengundang perhatian bahkan dari luar kelas.

"Putuskan Midoriya-kun."

Katsuki mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu kejam pada Midoriya."

Suara lain menjudgenya begitu saja.

"Kami tahu kau tak pernah serius pada Midoriya-kun! Kau hanya senang menyiksanya ya 'kan? Aku tau kau selalu mengganggu Midoriya-kun sejak kecil!"

Katsuki menatap bengis Uraraka yang mencoba bertahan, "Kami mohon putuskan Midoriya-kun, Bakugou-kun."

"Dia lebih baik bersama Todoroki-kun."

 **Cukup.**

Namun setelah kalimat itu banyak suara-suara menggema, membandingkan ia dan Todoroki.

 **Aku bilang sudah cukup.**

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Midoriya-kun."

Kepalan tangan Katsuki menguat, ia bisa saja meninju gadis didepannya, ia bisa menyerang seluruh teman sekelasnya yang memaksanya putus dengan quirknya.

Tapi ia menarik nafas, mencoba menahan, ia pendam seluruh emosinya.

"Itu semua terserah pada Deku." Ujarnya. Hening seketika. "Dia lebih mempercayaiku, atau kalian. Mau mendengarku atau teman-temannya, itu terserah Deku. Jangan mengendalikannya, kalian bukan orangtuanya."

Katsuki mengambil jalan lain menuju bangkunya, sedang Uraraka sendiri masih berdiri terdiam.

...

Selama pelajaran ia diam, sedang Izuku sendiri duduk dengan gugup disampingnya.

Kembali ke awal. Dimana Izuku untuk bersuara disampingnya saja musti ragu.

Bel makan siang berbunyi, Katsuki tau Izuku mau mengatakan sesuatu dan ia menunggu. Namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, hingga Katsuki berdiri melangkah keluar dari kelas. Saat ia berjalan menuju kantin, dari pintu kedua kelasnya yang ia lewati, ia melihat Todoroki menghampiri Izuku.

"Terserah."

Gumamnya, dan segera menuju kantin membeli roti melon lalu menuju atap sekolah.

Makan siangnya terganggu.

Izuku ada disana, sendiri dan sedang gugup setengah mati.

"Kacchan..."

"Kau sudah makan siang? Belum? Ambil saja rotiku."

Izuku tidak duduk disampingnya, ia masih berdiri dihadapan Katsuki, menunduk menatapnya.

"Kacchan... Kau bilang pada Uraraka-san kalau semua ini terserah padaku?"

"..."

"Apa kau sedang melimpahkan semua masalah padaku?"

"Deku..." Katsuki berusaha menahan emosi, ia memperbaiki duduknya menghela nafas, "Kita baru beberapa hari jadian. Aku memberimu kebebasan, dan semua temanmu mencampuri hubungan kita. Kau mungkin tidak peka, atau mungkin saja terpengaruh, atau bisa saja pura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau semua temanmu tidak setuju kita pacaran."

"Kenapa membawa mereka ke masalah ini?"

"Deku, kau tidak mengerti atau memang terlalu bodoh?" emosi Katsuki mulai naik, ia berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Izuku. "Jika kau pikir aku tuli tak mendengar anggapan mereka tentang kita, membandingkan aku dengan Todoroki, menilai aku buruk jika bersamamu, aku tak mendengarnya? Apa kau sedang bermain bersih, Deku? Apa begitu senangnya menjadi incaran dua pria, dan idaman kelas?"

"Kacchan—

"Aku tahu Todoroki mengincarmu, aku tahu lebih dulu kalau Todoroki menyatakan perasaan padamu. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah mengajakku jadian? Apa kau dan Todoroki sedang berkomplotan mempermainkanku, Deku?"

"Kacchan aku tidak—

"Aku menuruti semua kemauan teman-temanmu Deku, kita sudah selesai."

Katsuki berjalan melewati Izuku yang membeku. Mengabaikan jika sekarang Deku-nya sedang menangis.

"Apanya menjadi pahlawan nomor satu didunia?"

Langkah kaki Katsuki berhenti, ia membalikkan badan, menatap punggung Izuku yang bergetar.

"KALAU MENGHADAPI MASALAH INI SAJA KAU SUDAH MENYERAH, BAKA! KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU?! TAPI KAU MENDENGAR OMONGAN ORANG LAIN! KAU BILANG PADA SEMUA ORANG KAU AKAN BERUSAHA MENJADI NOMOR SATU DIDUNIA INI! TAPI KAU BAHKAN MENYERAH PADA MASALAH KITA!"

"APA KAU MENCOBA MELARIKAN DIRI?! KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU?!"

Izuku membalikkan badan, memandang Katsuki yang seperti baru dihantam sebalok kayu.

"Kau menyerah 'kan? Masalah seperti ini kau sudah menyerah 'kan?" Airmata Izuku mengikis hati Katsuki, "Aku jadi percaya omongan mereka, kalau kau hanya mempermainkan ku saja. Kau mau putus? Semua terserah padaku 'kan? Baiklah."

Izuku berjalan menuju pintu atap, urusannya sudah selesai dengan Katsuki. Tapi saat ia melewati Katsuki, tangannya ditahan oleh Katsuki dengan erat.

"Apa kau mau terus melanjutkan hubungan ini, Izuku?"

Ia tak bisa, rasanya ia benar-benar membenci Katsuki ketika menyebutkan namanya. "U-Untuk apa? Kau sudah menyerah 'kan?"

"Aku tidak menyerah." Bisik Katsuki, "Aku tidak akan menyerah jika kau bersungguh-sungguh mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau terlihat bodoh memperjuangkan yang tak pasti. Aku tak pernah tau perasaanmu, apa kau senang bersama ku? Apa kau tertekan? Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku." Katsuki melepaskan genggamannya, "Kau tak pernah bilang kau pergi kemana, apa keperluanmu. Lalu semua temanmu meremehkan ku. Dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau bersama Todoroki. Aku ingin mengekangmu, tapi disaat aku membebaskanmu saja mereka menilai buruk tentangku. Aku ingin kau tahu aku marah setiap kau bersikap baik padanya, dan aku ingin marah saat kau dihadapanku gugup ketakutan. Kau membuat aku seolah aku adalah karakter jahat disini."

Izuku menggenggam ujung bajunya, ia dihadapan Katsuki, menatapnya, "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Kacchan. Dan aku akan mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan."

"...apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisik Izuku, "Tapi aku tak mau menjauh darimu. Aku sangat khawatir kalau kau tidak memberiku kabar. Aku... aku menyayangimu." Kedua tangan Izuku mengusap pipi Katsuki, "Kacchan... Apapun yang mereka katakan buruk tentang kita. Jangan dengarkan. Aku mempercayaimu."

"Aku juga mempercayaimu."

Izuku tersenyum, jarak bibir mereka begitu dekat, Katsuki bisa melihat bayangannya dimata Izuku. "Kau tidak akan menyerah sekarang?"

"Persetan mereka. Aku tak mau melepaskanmu, kalau kau sendiri tak mau lepas dariku."

Tangan Izuku melingkar dileher Katsuki. Ia mencium beberapa kali bibir Katsuki lalu memeluknya erat.

Tangan Katsuki memeluk pinggang Izuku, "Tidak jadi putus?"

"Jangan pikir dengan mudah putus dariku, Kacchan."

Kacchan mendengus, ia menjauhkan wajahnya, untuk menatap wajah Izuku yang mulai tenang dan bekas-bekas tangisnya. Lalu Katsuki menciumnya dalam, membawa Izuku terbang ke langit ketujuh, mengabaikan jika mereka ada ditempat umum, masih disekolah, dan ditonton teman sekelasnya.

"...bayar. Taruhanku menang, Midoriya dan Bakugou tidak jadi putus."

Suara Kirishima terdengar jelas ditelinga Katsuki, ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Izuku, membalikkan badan dan menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang berwajah pucat ketahuan mengintip acara drama korea asli ala KacchanDeku.

Katsuki merasa darahnya naik keubun-ubun, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu atap, siap meledakkan quirknya dan teman-temannya reflek membubarkan diri.

"KACCHAN! BERHENTI! NANTI KENA MARAH AIZAWA-SENSEI LAGI!"

"KONO YAROUUUU! KUUSOO TEME! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN! SHIIINEEEE!"

Pelukan Izuku di perut Katsuki tak ada efek, quirk dan emosi Katsuki tak bisa ditahan. Kini pintu atap pun sudah tak berbentuk, meninggalkan lubang besar.

Sebagai hukuman setelah menghadapi Aizawa-sensei dan menghadapi kepala sekolah, Katsuki dan Izuku bertugas menjadi seksi kebersihan sekolah selama satu minggu penuh.

Murid tahun kedua itu pun mendadak terkenal karena hubungan mereka, juga tentang hukuman yang mereka jalani. Lalu semua teman-teman Izuku perlahan menerima hubungan mereka, dan mendukung mereka. Sedang Todoroki sendiri masih setia menunggu Izuku lepas dari genggaman Katsuki.

...memang rencana yang tak kau susun sempurna, bisa sangat mudah gagal.

Tapi lain kali, ia yakin rencananya bisa membuat Izuku lepas dari Katsuki.

Shouto yakin itu.

* * *

 ***END***

* * *

Kamus pas-pasan Ryuuki: *Kanojo = Pacar (perempuan), **Kareshi = Pacar (laki-laki).

***Yang dimaksud bayi dot kuning dan telanjang, itu baby Beel Beelzebub. Ga tau aja kepikiran kesana haha

Halo~ fandom Boku no Hero Academia sedang dijajah oleh Ryuuki Ukara nyahahaha! Udah lama pingin buat ini pairing, sebenarnya pernah buat ini pairing juga Cuma ga kerasa di fic lain. Ini yang rasanya crispy nan enyak hihi. Jadi ya fic ini yang Ryuu luncurkan ke publik.

Soal ceritanya sengaja dibuat drama humor dan moga humornya bisa terasa, dan dramanya bisa buat baper. Sengaja ga buat drama level kokoro ittai karena kalo KacchanDeku udah masuk ke level itu Ryuu bisa baperan sendiri haha!

Oh ya, diatas ada english englishan ya? Haha maafkeun kalo englishnya salah, Ryuu bisa Cuma sering salah kalo disuruh buat kalimat, itupun yg diatas sederhana. Kalo emang salah juga, daku maklum lah dibilang bodoh hehehe. Dan OTP Ryuu disini yang pasti KacchanDeku ya. Tapi Ryuu ga nolak TodoDeku, ato KatsuDekuTodo loh. Ya.. juga kadang galau ama KacchanTodo /eh. Tapi tetap KacchanDeku yang Cuma di hati!

Eeeiiitts! Jangan close tabnya dulu! Ada omake enakenak dibawah ini loh hahahay!

* * *

 ****OMAKE****

Sebutlah Katsuki Bakugou adalah remaja terpintar, tertampan, terbesar anunya.

Anu maksudnya sih, nekadnya ya! Bukan anu nganu yang itu—

Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu Katsuki mendapat sebuah brosur tentang perlombaan bagi seluruh pemilik quirk. Mau hero atau orang awam, syarat utamanya adalah memiliki quirk dan bisa menuntaskan tantangan dari mereka. Dan hadiah utamanya—paket liburan ke hotel pemandian musim panas, lengkap dengan makan, dan trip wisata. Dan destinasi wisatanya bisa kamu pilih sendiri.

Lalu terbesitlah sebuat ide cemerlang diotak pintar Katsuki. Ia mengambil brosur tersebut, mendatangi alamat yang tertera disana. Singkat cerita ia pun mengikuti lomba itu, dan sesuai keinginannya—Katsuki lah yang menang!

Dua tiket wisata serta surat-surat untuk kepentingan wisata, menginap dan makan—sudah ada ditangan.

Dengan senyum lebar, Katsuki membawa diri kesebuah taman, menelpon sang pacar, memberitahu jika mereka akan liburan. Disela jeda ditelpon, Katsuki langsung mengkhayalkan momen romantis disebuah kamar hotel, hanya mereka berdua diatas ranjang dan telanjang.

Homina—

Memikirkan itu, Katsuki makin ngebet kepingin liburan. Selagi libur sekolah dan mereka ada dipenghujung tahun. Setelah sekian lama ia memimpikan dan menunggu momen spesial ini, melewati rintangan kegiatan mereka yang akan menjadi pahlawan pro, dan menyita waktu mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih—momen ini lah yang ditunggu.

Tapi nada sedih diujung telpon membuat semangat Katsuki runtuh.

" _Maaf, Kacchan.. kalau satu minggu penuh liburan keluar kota, aku tak bisa. Ibu sedang membutuhkan ku untuk persiapan natal dan akhir tahun."_

Kacchan menghela nafas, "Begitu ya.. Jadi tiket ini bagaimana?"

" _Berikan pada orangtuamu saja, bagaimana? Kalau mengunjungi Kacchan dan menginap aku rasa bisa—_

"Oke. Kau menginap saja dirumahku, Deku. Aku akan berikan pada orangtua ku, dan kita akan—

 **Enak enak kimochi~**

...mempersiapkan natal dan tahun baru juga."

Ada suara tawa disana. _"Oke."_

Katsuki meledak saking girangnya.

...

Disinilah mereka, dikediaman keluarga Bakugou dengan orangtua yang pergi wisata, alias bulan madu kedua, dan dua remaja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan bulan madu juga.

Katsuki sudah telanjang, begitu juga Deku, diatas ranjang miliknya yang tak terlalu luas, wajah Deku yang memerah luar biasa, dua kejantanan mereka yang saling menantang, tapi milik Katsuki yang lebih berdiri tegap nan berotot. Seolah pamer pada Deku hanya dialah yang besar nan perkasa, yang pantas masuk ke lubang surga yang masih dipertimbangkan oleh Katsuki untuk diperawani.

"Kacchan..."

"Y-Ya?"

"A-Apa nanti sakit?"

Katsuki menggeleng, ia melirik dua jarinya yang telumuri cairan pelicin. "S-Semoga tidak."

Katsuki menghirup nafas dalam, ia mendekati sisi bawah Izuku, membawa satu jarinya ke kerutan kecil belakang Izuku dan memasukinya perlahan.

Lenguhan tak nyaman segera terdengar, Katsuki merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena namanya terus-terusan dipanggil.

Katsuki memutar satu jarinya didalam lubang Izuku, yang direspon dengan pinggul Izuku yang ikut sedikit memutar.

"A-Ahn..."

Katsuki memberanikan diri, memasukan satu lagi jari, melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting, suara Izuku makin menyaring memanggil namanya. Lalu satu lagi jari masuk, ia melebarkan jarinya, gerakan horizontal dan vertikal.

Mata mereka saling memandang, masih dengan tiga jari dilubang pacarnya, Katsuki mendekati wajah Izuku, menciumnya sejenak. Lidah saling bertautan lalu berpisah dengan sambungan saliva yang langsung terputus.

"Ka-Katsuki—

"Aku siap masuk, Izuku."

Lubang surga Izuku dibuka dengan masing-masing telunjuk tangan Katsuki, lalu kejantannya menyusul, menyentuh kerutan pintu surga Izuku, membuat sang pemilik merasa pening menunggu hidangan utamanya. Kemudian penis Katsuki masuk, kepalanya lebih dulu, ia mendorong dirinya maju, sedikit-sedikit, mendengar rintihan sakit Izuku lalu berhenti saat kedua tangan Izuku menahan dadanya.

"I-Izuku?"

Sang pemilik nama menggeleng, "Sa-Sakit, Kacchan—sakit!"

"Tahan sebentar, Izuku." Katsuki memajukan diri, membawa pacarnya dalam ciuman dalam hingga dada mereka saling bertubrukan, dan dalam kesempatan itu Katsuki menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam didalam tubuh Izuku.

Izuku mencoba menahan sakit dan hasrat, ia menggeleng beberapa kali merasakan penis pacarnya berdenyut-denyut didalam.

"Ka-Kacchan—a-aneh... a-ah."

Katsuki lagi fokus dengan tubuhnya yang tersambung pada Izuku, ia melirik wajah pacarnya, tidak tahan dengan sensasi ia berdenyut. Lalu tak sengaja ia menatap puting kembar Izuku yang mengacung, tampak keras dan sedikit bergetar. Tertarik, ia memajukan tubuhnya, menjilat puting Izuku dan menghisap kuat. Satu tangan ia memanjakan puting lain, lalu berpindah pada junior Izuku yang bergetar diperut Katsuki. Ia juga perlu dimanjakan.

"G-Gerak—Kacchan.."

Katsuki bergerak sesuai permintaan pacarnya, dari pelan, masuk, keluar, masuk lagi.

"Kacchan—ce-cepat—

Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar—

"KA-KACCHAN—le-lebih ceeeppat!"

Masukkeluarmasukkeluarmasukkeluar

"CE-CECECEPAAAT!"

Katsuki bergerak dengan kekuatan penuh, derit ranjang terdengar jelas, ia bisa merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karna ia yang terlalu cepat. Tapi ini permintaan pacarnya, juga ini lebih terasa enak dibanding onani. Serius.

Katsuki yang berawal memegang pinggang Izuku untuk menahan pacarnya agar bisa lebih cepat bergerak, kini berubah. Ia membawa kedua kaki Izuku ke pundak, menekannya hingga pacarnya menungging, dan kedua tangannya kini mengurung tubuh Izuku.

Dengan gerakan cepat sesuai perintahnya, Izuku yang terlalu menikmati sodokan Katsuki sambil memejamkan mata, kini membuka matanya, memandang wajah Katsuki yang tampak menikmati kegiatannya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya terpejam, dan peluhnya menetes-netes jatuh ke wajah Izuku. Ia memberanikan diri, melirik kebawah, menatap kejantanannya yang bergetar akibat sodokan, oh kasihan sekali, miliknya lupa disentuh—dibanding itu matanya lebih fokus pada gerakan cepat Katsuki dan batang penis pacarnya yang keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

Mencoba lebih intim—Izuku pernah melihatnya disalah satu film porno, ngomong-ngomong—ia mengangkat tangannya, memeluk leher Katsuki sambil menjambak-jambak pelan rambut acak pacarnya, kini mata merah itu terbuka, dan kembali tertutup saat jarak mereka tak lagi ada untuk sebuah ciuman panas.

Izuku mendadak melotot, ada sesuatu seperti disentuh dalam tubuh Izuku, ia mendorong wajah Katsuki menjauh, suaranya yang tadi mengerang kini berteriak, "AHN! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH! KA-KACCHAN! KA-KATSUKI!"

Dan tak disangka, ia klimaks, maninya membasahi perut Izuku.

Klimaksnya Izuku ternyata berefek pada cengkraman otot analnya, hingga Katsuki berhenti bergerak, membiarkan miliknya diremas kuat. Berhubung ia juga mau menyusul Izuku, dan posisinya ia disetengah jalan—Katsuki mendorong tubuhnya hingga tertanam lebih dalam lalu menyemburkan spermanya disana.

Izuku menggeleng sebagai respon, terlalu nikmat, enak sekali—dan merindingnya tidak terkira. Merasakan klimaksnya dan semburan panas sperma Katsuki didalam dalam waktu berdekatan.

Katsuki ambruk sejenak diatas tubuh Izuku, pacarnya menyilangkan kaki dipinggang Katsuki hingga membuat ia susah untuk melepaskan diri.

Desah Katsuki masih terdengar, miliknya masih diremas-remas. Saat tenaganya kembali sedikit, ia menegakkan badan, menaruh tangan Izuku yang lemas keatas kasur, begitupun kedua kakinya. Ia duduk bersimpuh, menatap miliknya yang keluar sendiri dalam keadaan lemas, dan cairan putih ikut keluar dari dalam.

"Wow.."

Adalah komentar Katsuki setelah bercinta, Izuku yang kelelahan hanya meliriknya bingung.

"Izuku... Boleh aku memotretmu?"

Izuku menggeleng, "Akan... ku... pukul..kau.."

Katsuki menjulurkan tangan, menggosokkan tangannya ke cairan milik Izuku yang tumpah diperutnya sendiri. Ia memainkan milik pacarnya sejenak sebelum membawa cairan yang lengket itu ke lubang Izuku dan mempertemukan dengan cairan miliknya.

Entah angin apa—sekelebat bayangan bapak-bapak yang menyuruhnya memakai kondom atau membeli tes kehamilan muncul dikepalanya.

"Aku lupa memakai kondom."

Izuku menggulung diri, "Tidak masalah.." gumamnya mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Ada masalahnya, Izuku."

"Hm?" Izuku merespon setengah sadar.

"Aku belum siap jadi seorang papa." Izuku yang mulai terlelap mengangguk saja. "Nanti kalau kau hamil bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Sekejap Izuku tak merasa mengantuk.

Andai Katsuki pernah sekali saja mendengar penjelasan tentang sistim reproduksi manusia dari gurunya, bukannya mendengar ocehan seorang fangirl dipinggir jalan tentang pria hamil dengan genre omegaverse.

Eh? Memangnya siap masuk ke genre itu, Katsuki-papa?


End file.
